warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lancelot
Introduction The Lancelot is a heavy robot with a heavy and 2 medium hardpoints. Abilities This robot comes equipped with several special abilities, which makes it an extremely powerful robot in battle. Its Rush ability can be activated to quickly close in on opponents or for retreat, and its fixed physical shields can block all energy projectiles if facing the right direction. Similar to the Raijin, a Lancelot’s shield is actually composed of several (three, in case of a Lancelot) separate pieces which can each be blown off separately. The Lancelot also has the Rush ability, increasing its movement speed by 66% for a period of 10 seconds. Strategy The Lancelot has similar firepower to a Rhino, with similar health and speed (when in Rush). Unlike the Rhino, the Lancelot has a shield active at all times. Unlike its counterpart shield bots, the Lancelot simply has to face the direction of fire to block the damage instead of having to deactivate the shield in order to move freely, which is the case with other shield bots. As a result, many top players consider the Lancelot to be on par with these robots. However, the Rhino is better at capturing beacons, due to it having access to its speed boost at all times, and the Raijin has superior defense. This robot can be countered by the Rhino depending on the setups of the two robots, for instance a "Death Button" (Orkans and Pinatas) Rhino facing off against a "Tarancilot" (Ancile and Tarans) Lancelot, the Rhino can use its Assault mode ability to not only block the shots from the Tarans, but also use the ability's speed boost to charge inside the Lancelot's Ancile shield and deal direct damage to the robot, usually resulting in the Lancelot's demise. Due to the three-piece physical shield, it is extremely vulnerable to splash damage. A single rocket can potentially deal 4× normal damage if the splash damage hits all three shields and the main robot. A Trident is able to deal massive amounts of damage to a Lancelot. Please note that this still only does the regular rocket damage to the main health of the robot, but it means you can destroy the physical shields much faster with splash damage than against a single physical shield bot such as the Galahad. Despite its intimidating appearance, Lancelot’s size is its main flaw. Its extremely wide and large surface area makes it easy for homing missiles to land a hit. Aphids can be extremely effective against Lancelot when not in Rush Mode, as its slow speed makes it too slow to run away from hit and run robots. Even Spirals are effective to an extent. Although wall-hugging is usually a good counter to homing missiles, Lancelot’s surface area still acts as a net, catching most missiles and bullets such as from a Thunder, because of its wide AOE (area of effect) at ranges 100 meters or more. Splash damage weapons such as the Tulumbases are also very effective at hitting such a large target. Due to these, Lancelot must make full use of its Rush Mode, moving between cover and escaping harm’s way. Lancelots are most commonly seen from Gold League and above, and remain common all the way until and including Champion League, where they are still common (but less so than before) despite the meta changing. Threat Measure Lancelot, like Fury, is a powerful robot in WWR. This robot can activate its ability to engage opponents at high speed, closing in with knocking firepower pounding on the enemies. Some said that if it is armed with a Ancile, Lancelot is almost invincible to defeat, with energitic shield and 3 physical shields mounted on the heavy robot. Lancelot is a dangerous threat to counter with. Possible Setups These are effective setups for the Lancelot: Note: When "Opt." is next to a slot type, it refers to one of the multiple options that can be used in combination with the other weapon(s) slot type(s). Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is not advisable. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Long Range (800-1,100m) Overview The Lancelot is best used as a close-range brawler, and is extremely effective in that role due to its frontal shielding. The use of the Ancile with Tarans, Orkans and Scourges allows for solid firepower while having protection against all weapon types (except the Ember). Using an Ember as the heavy hardpoint choice with the aforementioned medium weapons makes for a more offense Lancelot, and being a threat to all enemies due to the Ember's flames bypassing all shields (except for the Bulwark's Aegis shield). An Avenger with two Punishers can allow the Lancelot to deal respectable damage outside of close range rockets range (300m), and if facing an opponent with energy weapons can come in closer to deal an impressive amount of sustained burst damage. This robot can also be a very effective mid-range support unit, due to most mid-range weapons being energy based, allowing the Lancelot to use its physical shielding to its fullest. A Dragoon or Zeus with Scourges can prove to be very hard for the enemy to deal with, due to its high damage output and its surprising durability. Lastly, the Lancelot can even be useful as a sniper (to a lesser degree). Using a Tempest with two Molot Ts can prove a nuisance to the enemy on large maps, due to the lack of counters that work effectively against it. Base Stats *This table shows the durability of each individual shield. :For Robots purchased before Version 4.0, upgrade times may be found here. Upgrade Details NOTE: Upgrade times displayed are currently incorrect. Solutions are underway Standard *This table shows the durability of each individual shield. Mark II *This table shows the durability of each individual shield. Upgrade Details Standard *This table shows the durability of each individual shield. Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase LancelotMilitary.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Military LancelotGoldenBear.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Golden_Bear LancelotAstro.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Astro LancelotReaper.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Reaper Poll Best setup for the Lancelot is? 1x Ember/2x Orkan 1x Ember/2x Taran 1x Ancile/2x Taran 1x Ancile/2x Orkan 1x Ancile/2x Scourge 1x Exodus/2x Orkan 1x Avenger/2x Punisher 1x Dragoon/2x Scourge Other Trivia *Lancelot, Galahad and Gareth have been officially dubbed The Knights of Camelot. *Unofficially, they are known as the BritBots. *Due to its large size, Lancelot has been unofficially dubbed “Chubby” or “Chubs” by Youtuber Adrian Chong, and subsequently, by the entire community. *The Lancelot is one of six robots to have a built-in physical shield, the other five being the Rhino, Raijin, Galahad, Bulgasari, and Gareth. *The Lancelot is one of the two robots with a built-in physical shield that is not affected by an ability. The other is the Bulgasari. *Contrary to popular belief, only one of the three shields will protect the Lancelot in most cases, as it is located at the centre of the bot - where weapons hit it. *Because of its huge size, the Lancelot is surprisingly vulnerable to enemy Punishers and Thunders, as these have a wide cone of fire that hits the bot in its unprotected areas. Kinetic Weapons with lots of "bullet spread" are therefore better to use against Lancelots. *A Lancelot equipped with an Ancile shield is sometimes called an Ancilot. *A Lancelot equipped with 2 Tarans and an Ancile is sometimes called a Tarancilot. *A Lancelot equipped with 2 Orkans and an Ancile is sometimes called an Orkancilot. *When rushing, this robot performs an animation on the back, with two thrusters firing at the rear of this robot. *This robot is tied with the Rhino for being the slowest heavy robot when not rushing, but it can use its Rush ability to increase its speed to 50 kph for a limited time, allowing it to become the second fastest Heavy robot. *This bot has three separate shields, so it is recommended to shoot only one shield to break it fast as possible and damage the robot. *Most likely named after Sir Lancelot (Sir Lancelot du Lac), one of the Knights of the Round Table in the Arthurian legend. Category:Shield